


Lady Pennyface

by GaleTheSnail



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleTheSnail/pseuds/GaleTheSnail
Summary: Ben discovers Leslie has a secret identity. Will her secret break their bond forever? Spoiler….it won’t. Just short, silly fluff.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Lady Pennyface

**Author's Note:**

> Despite watching Parks and Rec from day 1, this is surprisingly my first story here. Just a stupid little fic I had the urge to write today. Hope you enjoy!

Ben crashed face first into the sofa, savoring the comfort the cool couch cushions provided him. He had just finished putting Sonia, Wesley, and Stephen to bed for the evening. At the end of the second hour of his attempt, he was beginning to see why Roz sobbed happily when he told her she could take the night off. 

‘We really have to give that woman a raise,’ he thought to himself. 

Despite his body feeling as sore as it did that time Chris asked Ben to join him for a ‘light 5k,’ Ben sat up on the couch to collect himself. As tired as he was, he thought he should straighten up the house before Leslie got home. Apparently, a double lightening rod emergency was underway at the Pawnee National Park’s office and Leslie had to race over there before it became a quadruple lightening rod disaster. At least, that’s the way she explained it when she canceled their dinner plans for that evening. Ben was understanding in the moment, but he couldn’t help but to feel a little disappointed. Between both of their hectic work schedules and their three wonderful, but chaotic children, the two of them had hardly any time alone. Now, instead of staring across a candlelit table at the golden visage that was his Leslie Knope, he was about to stuff down a microwavable calzone while cleaning up the triplets’ toys that seemed to be scattered in every inch of the living room. 

After the fifth stepped on Lego, which Ben was beginning to think were made to destroy him, he had everything pretty much cleaned up. He finally had a second to relax and read the mail that Roz must have left on the coffee table for them. After opening all of the usual bills and flipping through his subscription of Game Trade Magazine, Ben’s eyes fell on the last, unopened envelope. It was addressed to someone named Lady Pennyface. Ben couldn’t explain exactly why, but this letter was causing him a small measure of anxiety. This wasn’t the first time a letter addressed to Lady Pennyface had found its way into their home. The first time was a few months ago and Ben thought it was curious that it had their exact address on it. Usually, when something was delivered to their address by mistake, it had a misspelling that indicated it was clearly meant for someone else living on a similar street name. Sometimes, they even got their neighbors’ mail. 

‘No big whoop,’ Ben thought that first time. He just wrote “Return to Sender” on the envelope and didn’t even think to bring it up to Leslie. The second time the letter appeared, Ben thought someone was playing a prank on him. Lady Pennyface seemed like one of the names April might make up…a cousin of Janet Snakehole or something equally ridiculous. He tore up the letter without reading it, and texted April, ‘Haha very funny Lady Pennyface. Enough with the jokes.’ He wasn’t at all surprised when he got back three question marks and the word ‘Weirdo’ in response. Leave it to April to not explain her odd sense of humor. 

This time, his curiosity was sufficiently piqued. Who was this mysterious Lady Pennyface? Against his better judgment, Ben snatched the letter from the coffee table and tore it open. It looked like a bank statement. There were a long list of outstanding balances to the same place. Ben could not discern where this long list of charges accumulated from, but he noticed there was a letter attached. He skimmed through the corporate blather, but one paragraph jumped out at him. 

_‘Ms. Knope, these outstanding fees need to be addressed immediately. You can make a payment under your name, or your chosen pseudonym, Lady Pennyface. As long as these charges are paid in full, we will not seek further action.’_

Pseudonym? Ben pulled at the collar of his old Letters to Cleo t-shirt, a surefire sign of his increasing anger. What in the name of Lil’ Sebastian was going on? Ben began pacing back and forth on their, now Lego-free, carpet. 

‘What could be so bad that Leslie had to hide this from me? Why would she use a fake name? Is she in trouble? Is she being blackmailed? What could anyone blackmail her for, eating too many waffles? Leslie was the most honest, least sneaky person he knew. She couldn’t be having a….’

Ben’s thoughts were mercifully interrupted when he heard keys at the front door start to jangle. His slender frame stood rooted to the spot as Leslie sailed through the door carrying her purse and a comically large binder from work. 

“Crisis averted!” Leslie loudly declared as she made her way to Ben.

“Turns out Terry just misplaced a file…” Leslie stopped short at the frozen look on Ben’s face.

“Is everything ok? I see you cleaned up. You must be exhausted,” she said tossing her things down onto the couch.

“Who is Lady Pennyface?” Ben asked in his best, no-nonsense tone of voice. Leslie’s smiling face immediately turned into a look of horror.

“Lady Pennyface? Who is that, a James Bond character? I’ve never heard of such things,” Leslie exclaimed unconvincingly. 

“Leslie, there is a bank statement and a letter here saying there are outstanding charges. I don’t know if I’m more angry at the fiscal irresponsibility, or the fact that you’re keeping something from me. What could be this bad that you couldn’t tell me Leslie?” Ben asked. 

“Fiscal irresponsibility? I love when you speak like a sexy, elf king.”

“No, distractions Leslie. What’s going on?”

“Ben, I couldn’t tell you. I didn’t want you to think less of me.” 

“Whatever it is, we can get through this. Just be honest with me,” Ben said, bracing himself for the worst.

“I…”

“Yeah,”

“I….” Leslie began again.

“It’s ok,” Ben said softly.

“I opened an account at the Pawnee Public Library,” Leslie admitted before facing away from Ben.

“Oh God, Leslie no!” Ben said.

“I just had to do it Ben! The kids love to read so much. It’s the only thing that can calm them down for a few minutes. I kept going in there every other day with different disguises, but one of those evil hags finally pressured me to get a library card,” Leslie bellowed.

“Those punk-ass book jockeys,” Ben said rubbing Leslie’s shoulders for comfort. “I understand using a fake name, but why all of the late fees? These are really adding up, Leslie.”

“Tammy 2 caught me coming out of there one day. She still blames me for Ron not crawling back to her again. When she was chasing me, she said something about torturing my pleasure zones. I had no interest in finding out what that meant, so I haven’t been back to return the kids’ books. I just have to stay away from there.”

“No, you’re right Leslie. That’s good advice for all of us, but we have to do something about these late fees. If an unpaid bill like this gets out, it could damage your reputation. Lady Pennyface needs to own up to her responsibilities.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I promise I will take care of it tomorrow,” Leslie smiled. 

Ben couldn’t help but to smile back. Leslie’s ever-beaming face had that effect on him. 

“So, would you and Lady Pennyface like to join me upstairs? I think we need to have a more in-depth discussion about fiscal responsibility,” Ben said in his most sultry voice. 

“Only if James Bond can join us,” Leslie said, making her way to the stairs. 

“Call me Bond, Municipal Bond,” Ben said as he followed closely behind Leslie. Lady Pennyface was giving Ben his second wind. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not think Librarians are 'punk-ass book jockeys.' Support your local library unless Tammy 2 is there!


End file.
